


Better Than All the Lawyers in Asgard

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: Foggy gets rescued by a lovestruck superhero. This one is blond and has a magic hammer.





	Better Than All the Lawyers in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet can also be found on Tumblr [here](https://pomegranate-belle.tumblr.com/post/184774050800/you-still-doing-crack-ships-ive-always-wanted-to)

Ok, see, the thing about living in New York City is that there are a butt-load of superheroes that also live there. Just, you know, most of them are too busy, uh, guarding the galaxy or blowing up robots or fighting off alien invasions. Big ticket stuff. If your average New Yorker is gonna get their bacon saved, it’ll probably either be a street-level hero like Spider-Man, or Matt and his dysfunctional vigilante buddies — depending on the mood lighting. The point, Foggy concludes a little hysterically, is that a guy like Thor does not come save lawyers from mob hits.

Except apparently he does.

“Are you hurt?”

The screen does not do his muscles justice. Those biceps are bare and they are godly. Also, the beard? Whew. It really works for him. Not that Foggy is objectifying him, because he’s probably got a very nice personality too. And a girlfriend. Yeah, Foggy’s pretty sure there was a girlfriend.

“—? Franklin Nelson, are you hurt?”

Only the use of his full name snaps Foggy out of his stupor.

“What? I. Sorry, man, I… No. No, I’m not hurt.” He clears his throat. “Thanks to you. So. Uh. Thanks, you know. For the. Assist.”

Thor smiles, and all of Foggy’s insides melt into starstruck goo.

“It was no trouble,” says Thor. “I’m glad you weren’t injured.”

And like, ninety percent of Foggy’s brain is screaming at him to smile real big and stammer out something cute and/or funny and hope he can manage like, a handshake, without embarrassing himself. But there’s still that little ten percent out that notices that Thor’s posture is a little shifty, that this whole situation is a little shifty, and wants to know what’s up. As usual, that part of his brain is able to hijack his mouth.

“Yeah, hey, me too. But can I ask, what were you doing here, exactly? I mean I appreciate it but. I thought you guys were a little more uptown than this, usually.”

“Yes,” agrees Thor. “Avengers Tower is some distance from here. It’s lucky I was already searching for you when these men decided to attack.”

Which, as an admission, sends Foggy’s brain spinning wildly off its tracks.

“Wait, what? You were looking for me specifically?” he asks, incredulous. “But why?”

“Your efforts in the court of law on behalf of Sergeant Barnes were inspiring. I’ve spent many hours at my father’s side, listening to him preside over the legal quandaries of Asgard, but you are the most skillful attorney I’ve ever heard.” Foggy’s about halfway through wondering what ‘better than any lawyer on Asgard’ might do for the firm’s reputation when Thor clears his throat and rubs a hand over his mouth, clearly nervous. “I’m afraid I found myself a bit enchanted. I would’ve approached you sooner, but… My station is all but meaningless here, and I know very little of Midgardian courtships. My… My nerves got the better of me, I fear.”

Which is… Kind of endearing, actually? It’s Thor, after all. He’s big and pretty and he has superstrength and he seems like a really nice dude — who would possibly say no?

“Dude. You just saved my life. And also, with a face like that, you could probably dump hot coffee on me and I’d still say yes to a date,” Foggy blurts out. “If that helps at all.”

A deep, gorgeous laugh spills from Thor’s mouth. He reaches out a hand for one of Foggy’s and laces their fingers together.

“Yes. Yes, it helps immensely.”


End file.
